The present invention relates to apparatus for intercepting solid matter from a fluid flowing through a drain, pipe or the like. For example, the apparatus can be used for intercepting waterborne solids in waste wasters, such as storm water run-off, industrial waste waters etc. The invention will be primarily described with reference to these latter applications, although it should be appreciated that the invention is not so limited, and can find application wherever the interception of solid matter from flowing fluids is required.
A major problem in the release and directing of waters into the natural water course is the inclusion of solid matter, which ultimately ends up in the sea and rivers and acts as a pollutant to marine life, beaches and to humans.
Further, the dealing with storm water run-offs and the inclusion of water-borne solid pollutants is emerging as one of the greater environmental challenges in the current era.
It is extremely difficult to prevent solid matter from ultimately finding its way to waste waters, storm water run-off etc, and therefore it would be desirable if solid matter could be removed prior to such waters returning to the natural water course.
Pollutant interceptors are relatively new in the art. Existing pollutant interceptors are known to be subject to fouling and failure. The present invention has been developed in this context.
The present invention provides apparatus for intercepting solid matter from a fluid flowing through a drain, pipe or the like, the apparatus including:
coupling means adapted for association with an outlet of the drain, pipe or the like and for receiving and directing fluid flowing thereout;
netting means adapted for intercepting the solid matter in the directed fluid and arranged with the coupling means such that the directed fluid can pass through the netting means; and
netting release means that is adapted for interacting between the netting means and the coupling means to enable release of the netting means from the coupling means when a predetermined amount of solid matter has been intercepted.
Apparatus according to the invention can be employed to easily and economically filter out water-born solids from fluids such as industrial waste waters, storm water, etc. Should the apparatus be filled or become fouled etc., activation of the netting release means allows the apparatus to continue to release fluid from the apparatus, ie. so that blockages, back pressure etc. are not introduced, and which may have even more severe environmental impact. Also, the netting means can be readily detached, serviced and/or replaced periodically.
In a particularly preferred mode of operation, typically the netting means is periodically serviced, emptied, cleaned etc. so that the netting release means may not even need to come into operation during actual use of the apparatus.
When the terminology xe2x80x9cdrain, pipe or the likexe2x80x9d is employed in this specification, it includes any type of drainage, whether open or enclosed, conduits, tubes, fluid flow pathways etc.
Preferably, and as a result of restricted fluid flow caused by intercepted solids, the netting release means is activated for release of the netting means from the coupling means when, in the apparatus:
(i) a predetermined, level of fluid is reached;
(ii) a predetermined pressure of fluid is reached;
(iii) a predetermined mass of solid matter is reached; or
(iv) the flow of fluid via the netting means is reduced to a predetermined level.
Thus, the apparatus can be configured such that one or more of these factors can be used to activate the netting release means.
Preferably the netting release means is activated by a trip mechanism associated with the coupling means which: in (i) is activated by the rise of a float; in (ii) and (iii) is activated by a mechanical, electronic or electrical sensor; and in (iv) is activated at a level of fluid flow as recorded by a flow meter. Thus, a variety of xe2x80x9ctriggeringxe2x80x9d type arrangements can be employed to sense when a parameter has reached a predetermined level.
Preferably the netting release means includes a retaining cable means that can extend around an outer periphery of the coupling means and releasably clamp an end of the netting means to the coupling means, wherein the cable means is released when the trip mechanism is activated. Thus, a simple means for attaching the netting means to the coupling means can be provided. In this regard, when the terminology xe2x80x9ccable meansxe2x80x9d is employed, any cable, clip, clamp, chain, rope, cord-like or tape-like device (or combinations thereof) is envisaged (such as stainless steel cable, synthetic or natural fibrous ropes, stainless steel chain, plastic woven tapes, hose-type clamp mechanisms, C-shaped leaf spring clips, or combinations thereof etc).
Preferably the cable means is looped around and attached to the periphery of an opening to the netting means and is adapted, when the netting means is released from the coupling means, to act as a drawstring to close the opening (eg. whilst the netting means remains in a stream of fluid flowing through the apparatus).
Preferably the netting means is a net bag and is additionally attached to the coupling means by a safety cord or chain. Preferably the safety cord is attached to the coupling means at one end, and is attached to the cable means at the other. Preferably the attachment of the safety cord to the cable means is via a ring through which the cable means extends (ie. so that the ring can be moved along the cable means). Thus in use, the pulling of the cable means on the safety card can cause the opening of the netting means to be closed (in eg. the drawstring-like manner).
Preferably in (i), the float is retained within a riser pipe and, at a predetermined level of fluid, rises to a height in the riser pipe wherein a mechanical release device is activated, which in turn releases the netting means from the coupling means.
Typically the mechanical release device includes a pivot arm mounted at one end to the coupling means for pivoting thereabouts and being adapted at the opposite end for engagement by a catch mechanism that is part of and is released in the mechanical release device, and wherein the cable means is released from the coupling means when the pivot arm is allowed (ie. released) to move away from the catch mechanism.
Preferably the cable means is an endless loop and is looped around the pivot arm.
In alternative configurations, the electronic or electrical sensor, or a controller associated with the flow meter can interact with the mechanical release device to release the pivot arm from the catch.
Typically, the coupling means receives essentially all fluid leaving the drain, pipe or the line. Preferably the coupling means is a squat cylinder adapted for direct attachment to and/or fitting over the outlet end of a correspondingly shaped pipe, tube or drain. The coupling means can be attached to the pipe etc. by welding, bolting screwing, riveting, adhesive, etc. However, any other suitable type of mechanism for attaching or positioning the coupling means to or near an outlet of fluid flow can be employed.
The coupling means can also be provided with a diversion outlet through which fluid can be directed once a predetermined amount of solid matter has been intercepted by the netting means. Thus, as a fail-safe mechanism where the netting release means for some reason is not activated, fluid can still be released from the apparatus via the diversion outlet.
In one form the diversion outlet can be a diversion pipe that is selectively closed to fluid flow by an associated valving mechanism (eg. a butterfly or plate is valve), wherein the valving mechanism is opened once the predetermined amount of solid matter has been intercepted by the netting means, to then release fluid via the diversion pipe. Alternatively, in a simpler variation, the diversion outlet can be provided in the form of a diversion weir or outlet passages formed in the coupling means and which are adapted for allowing an overflow of fluid to be released from the apparatus once a predetermined fluid level has been reached in the apparatus due to a blockage at or a filling of the netting means.
Apparatus in accordance with the present invention can, accordingly, prevent a drain etc., when provided with an interceptor apparatus, from becoming blocked (eg when there is an inordinate or excessive amount of solid matter in the fluid stream, such as in a torrential downpour of rain). Also, the preferred arrangement of the safety cord enables the intercepted solid matter to be retained, and the drawstring action of the bag traps the solid matter for subsequent disposal, rather than it simply being re-entrained within the flowing fluid.